Sólo Tuyo
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Ryota Kise siempre había amado en secreto a su mejor amigo y compañero de travesuras de Teiko, Daiki Aomine, pero nunca había tenido el valor de confesarse. Pero el día de hoy algo cambia entre los dos muchachos, el aire se ha electrificado y se encuentra cargado del aroma del amor. AOKISE


_Este fic está escrito para Cadiie Mustang con motivo de su cumpleaños._

_Es un one shot, contado desde la perspectiva de Kise._ _Para esta historia, ambos basquetbolistas están en Preparatoria, cada uno en su respectiva escuela._

_Declaración: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me perteneces, sólo me obsesionan. _

_._

_._

_._

**Sólo Tuyo.**

.

.

Llegó a su departamento y el fuerte azote que le dio a la puerta, dejó en claro la molestia que sentía. Después de aquel _one on one_ tan cerrado que acaba de jugar contra Aomine, la adrenalina aún fluía por sus venas, haciéndole sentir todas las emociones amplificadas al mil.

La derrota frente al moreno era algo tan natural para él, que ya era cosa de costumbre. Por eso, se creyó inmune a la frustración: un sentimiento que ya debería haber desaparecido por completo, pero no era así. La ira que sentía bullir por todo su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser contenida… Pero ésta, no se debía sólo a la derrota.

La principal frustración que sentía, era debido al sentimiento incontrolable que crecía dentro de su pecho a cada instante, sobre todo si esos instantes los pasaba con el moreno. Porque la triste verdad era que él estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo desde el tiempo en que compartían travesuras en Teiko, pero nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que su terco corazón siguiera deseando algo que sabía, nunca iba a pasar; aunque tenía claro que su amor era un imposible, en su corazón aún crecía la ilusión… y ésta crecía día a día, alimentada por fantasías y recuerdos.

Hoy por ejemplo, no había podido concentrarse para nada en el partido, perdido en los fuertes roces con el cuerpo moreno de Aomine, dejándose llevar por el masculino olor que despedía su piel bronceada y sudorosa, sintiendo sus oídos ser invadidos por los suaves quejidos que daba el moreno dentro del juego, disfrutando más que nada de esa mirada ardiente y de esa sonrisa ególatra que poseía.

—¡Maldición! —masculló entre dientes, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo y apoyando la espalda en la puerta— No puedo seguir así… no puedo… —su voz había sido apenas un susurro. Empuñó con fuerza las manos y se encaminó hacia su habitación, dispuesto a darse una ducha fría que bajara todas sus pasiones.

Estaba perfectamente consciente que hace tiempo atrás debería haber dejado de alimentar esas insanas fantasías que tenía con el moreno, que debía convencerse a sí mismo que amarlo era un desastre para su vida y que jamás sería correspondido. El hosco moreno lo veía sólo como un amigo, como un bastante molesto e insoportable amigo, y nada más. Era más que obvia la preferencia que sentía Aomine por las mujeres voluptuosas y esa era una idea que tenía que empezar a asimilar… Si no lo hacía ahora, corría el riesgo de pasarse la vida viviendo de sueños y perderse la realidad.

Pero él simplemente no podía hacer eso, porque sin Aomine, ni siquiera tenía vida.

Llegó casi arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, abrió la llave y se adentró a la regadera. Su cuerpo se tensó de manera automática al entrar en contacto con el agua helada, pero luego de la sorpresa inicial, se le hizo agradable y hasta reconfortante disfrutar de esa frescura en su piel ardiente. Estiró el cuello y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua le empapara el cabello y le despejara la lisa frente, cerró los ojos y bajó con sus manos por su torso siguiendo el mismo recorrido del agua; tanteando sus propios pectorales marcados, delineando los músculos de su abdomen, bajando por su ingle, hasta que sus manos llegaron a su miembro semi endurecido.

Lo apretó con fuerza, haciéndose jadear, y llevó toda la piel hacia atrás mientras empezaba a sentir que se terminaba de erguir entre palpitantes bombeos de sangre. Con su mano derecha comenzó un ritmo rápido y fuerte, recorriendo toda la longitud de su miembro, mientras que con los ojos cerrados, evocaba la figura del moreno: Imaginaba que eran sus fuertes manos las que le recorrían el cuerpo, que su demandante boca lo besaba y que su enorme miembro lo poseía.

Sólo le bastó con invocar su presencia para sentirse completamente invadido por el placer, y no tuvo que mover mucho más su mano para terminar corriéndose entre jadeos cortos y bajos. Con la mandíbula apretada, para contener el grito de gozo que estuvo a punto de salir libremente de su garganta, y respirando agitadamente, abrió los ojos para ver el blanquecino y espeso líquido que lo delataba en su mano. Movió la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio y terminó de enjuagarse.

Al salir de la ducha, sólo usó una pequeña toalla para envolverse las caderas, y sin tomarse la molestia de secar su piel nívea y tersa, salió del baño destilando gotas de agua que bajaban por su cabello mojado y se desparramaban por su pecho y espalda, hasta morir en el empapado trozo de tela de toalla. Suspiró cansino y se arrojó boca abajo sobre la cama. Aunque acaba de masturbarse en la ducha, su cuerpo no estaba satisfecho aún.

O tal vez todo se debía al efecto que producía Aomine en él.

Fuera como fuera, la verdad era que sentía cómo su miembro volvía a endurecer y le clamaba a gritos por ser liberado nuevamente. Con la cabeza aún hundida en la almohada para acallar sus gemidos, sus caderas iniciaron un vaivén rítmico, lento y delicioso, que hacía que su pene se rozara contra la colcha de algodón de la cama y fingiera una embestida.

—A… Aominecchi… —susurró con voz ahogada sin dejar de mover las caderas, cada vez en un movimiento más rápido y más fuerte. Sólo buscaba volver a llegar al éxtasis, perdido en las fugaces imágenes que proyectaba su cerebro… imágenes cargadas de la piel morena de Aomine.

Estaba a punto de acabar cuando el insistente sonido del timbre lo desconcentró por completo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso de pie con rapidez. Debido a lo abrupto de la intromisión, la erección que tenía se bajó en tan sólo segundos, y mientras se vestía solamente con los primeros jeans que sacó de su armario y corría apresurado hacia la puerta de entrada, ya no quedaba ninguna evidencia de su anterior actividad… O eso creía él.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y extrañeza, pues no esperaba ninguna visita a esa hora de la tarde, menos un sábado, tratando en vano de acomodarse el cabello húmedo que le caía alborotado sobre las sienes. Tal vez fue demasiada la rapidez con que abrió la puerta, porque nada lo preparó para lo que veían sus ojos: de pie frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que su objeto de deseo… Daiki Aomine.

Parecía que nunca hubiera llegado a su casa, aunque al terminar su encuentro se había despedido y había tomado ese rumbo, pero por la apariencia que traía, era obvio que nunca logró llegar a su destino.

Su piel morena relucía de sudor, y el olor salado y masculino que despedía su piel le impactó de lleno, como una bofetada. Vestía la misma ropa deportiva que usó durante el partido: un simple short holgado hasta las rodillas negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que exhibía magistralmente los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. Ryota tuvo que tragar duro para poder sobreponerse a la fuerte impresión que le causó nuevamente verlo de frente y usó toda su concentración para no darle importancia a la punzada de placer que sintió en la punta de su miembro y que se extendió ascendentemente por su espalda.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —frunció el ceño en un gesto descolocado, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces seguidas para asegurarse que no eran sus ojos los que lo engañaban.

—Quería hablar algo contigo Kise, yo… —el moreno se veía serio y respondió a su pregunta con la verdad, hasta que algo distrajo su atención. Giró el cuello en todas direcciones y las aletas de su nariz se movían con fuerza mientras olfateaba— ¿Qué es ese olor?

—¿Olor? ¿Cuál olor? —se encogió de hombros en un gesto inocente— No sé de qué hablas Aominecchi —Kise rio nervioso frente a la mirada de escrutinio que le lanzaba el moreno. Sentía que la atmosfera en la casa se había tensionado, el aire estaba cargado de electricidad y no sabía explicar por qué.

¿Qué era exactamente el olor que sentía Aomine? No lo sabía con certeza, sólo rogaba a Dios que el moreno no fuera capaz de sentir las feromonas que de seguro inundaban el lugar, porque si lo hacía, estaba completamente perdido.

—Es… un olor extraño —Aomine arrugó el ceño y no paró de olfatear. Su rostro se veía descolocado—. No puedo identificar qué es.

—Debe ser el olor a mi shampoo —Kise comentó de la manera más natural que pudo, mientras le pasaba de largo al moreno para cerrar la puerta—. Pero dime ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

Aunque trató de distraer la atención de Aomine, no pareció tener efecto alguno, en vez de responderle, éste se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con expresión seria en el rostro, entrecerraba los ojos y su entrecejo estaba arrugado, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Instintivamente se alejó, comenzando a retroceder paso a paso y con lentitud, pero cada paso que daba alejándose de Aomine, éste se le acercaba, encargándose de disminuir la distancia entre ellos otra vez. Hasta que sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la pared fuertemente y supo que ya no tenía escapatoria.

El moreno puso ambas manos sobre la pared a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole la huida. Su mirada azul se veía opaca, nublada repentinamente por un sentimiento ardiente e intenso… ¿era deseo? Tragó seco al ver cómo los labios generosos y bien formados de Aomine se estiraban hasta formar una sonrisa petulante de medio lado.

—Kise… —susurró sobre el oído del rubio con voz baja y grave, arrastrando los sonidos de manera sensual.

—¿Qu… Qué quieres Aominecchi? —Kise trató de hacerle frente, pero no pudo soportar la fuerza de la mirada azulina y ardiente de Aomine, y terminó por desviar la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Eres tú, quien huele así… es tú olor ¿verdad? —Aomine bajó el rostro, recorriendo con la nariz desde el lóbulo por todo lo largo del cuello— Es delicioso… dulce… embriagante.

—¡Ya te dije que es el olor a mi shampoo! Idiota… —trató de defenderse poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Aomine y empujándolo para liberarse, pero el moreno fue más rápido, y tomándolo de las muñecas, le aprisionó las manos contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza.

—No —el moreno negó con autoridad, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. No es olor a shampoo. Es _tú_ olor.

_¿Mí olor? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Por qué me mira así?_

Su mente se bloqueó por varios segundos luego de este comentario, incapaz de asimilar a cabalidad todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se limitó a permanecer estático en su posición, temeroso de mover hasta el más mínimo de sus músculos. No entendía lo que pasaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero la lógica le decía que aquella cercanía no debía incomodarle ¿Acaso eso no era lo que él siempre había soñado, que Aomine reparara en él? Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así de desdichado?

Probablemente era porque se le hacía obvio que el sentimiento que se había desatado en el moreno a causa de sus feromonas era deseo; el deseo primario de un instinto animal, pero lo que él quería no era sólo sexo; él _quería_ a Aomine… incluso con su petulante arrogancia.

El moreno pareció aburrirse de tanta charla, y tomándolo por la cintura, lo condujo hasta el sillón grande del living, dejándolo caer sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, de espaldas a todo lo largo de éste. Sus labios liberaron un quejido corto y suave cuando se golpeó la cabeza en el descansabrazos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder recuperarse de lo abrupto del movimiento del que acababa de ser víctima. Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, el moreno se arrastraba gateando hasta él sin cambiar el gesto entre sádico y burlón que parecía tener tatuado en el rostro.

—¿Aominecchi? —Kise sólo alcanzó a susurrar su nombre con voz aguda, antes que éste se dejara caer sobre él, cual pantera atrapando a su presa, directamente a la conquista de sus labios.

Pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de su boca, detuvo todo movimiento, y exhalando un suspiro cálido que se adentró a su boca entreabierta, movió el rostro hasta esconder la nariz en su cuello. Ahí lo sintió Ryota, aspirando el olor de su piel con unas ansias enfermizas, bajando por su pecho desnudo, recorriendo su abdomen plano y deteniéndose en su abultada entrepierna. Con movimientos fuertes y arrebatados le abrió el pantalón, sin reparar en que la fuerza de su movimiento hizo añicos el cierre, y liberó su miembro atrapado, para acto seguido hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas y aspirar su aroma íntimo.

—Este olor… sabía que era tú olor —susurró con sus labios rozándole la carne.

La fuerte punzada que sintió en la punta del pene, se esparció como pólvora por todo su cuerpo, erizándole los vellos de la piel y haciéndole soltar un jadeo largo, mientras sus caderas se alzaban por instinto, buscando más de ese roce magistral con el cálido aliento del moreno.

Ya no pensaba más, sencillamente ya no razonaba; así que no importaba cuán absurda o sin sentido le pareciera la situación, incluso había asumido que el moreno sólo quería sexo y nada más ¡Ya no importaba! De ahora en adelante se dedicaría a disfrutar, a dar rienda suelta a su más grande fantasía. No importaba que éste fuera un encuentro casual, que era muy probable que no se volviera a repetir jamás, ni que estuviera desprovisto de las palabras dulces de amor que acostumbraba ver en sus sueños, él sólo quería _estar_ con Aomine aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Pero el moreno hasta el momento sólo se había dedicado a olerlo; no lo había besado, no lo había tocado, no lo había acariciado… No sabía si se trataba de algún instinto sádico en el moreno que sólo quería hacerle sufrir o si por el contrario, sólo estaba interesado en descubrir cuál era la fuente de aquel olor tan extraño que lo perturbaba.

—Ao… minecchi… —susurró con voz casi inaudible, elevando la cabeza para ver el rostro del moreno. Éste se encontraba arrodillado con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas y al oírse nombrar, alzó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

—Dime Kise —moduló cada palabra con una absoluta calma—. ¿Te gustaría que te folle?

Decir que se sintió aturdido por sus palabras sería poco. Sabía que Aomine carecía en absoluto de tacto, pero nunca se imaginó lo que esa declaración tan directa provocaría en él. Su pene se tensó entre pálpitos, pero el movimiento que hizo no evitó que el moreno, distante a sólo centímetros, siguiera con la mirada fija sobre sus ojos.

—¡No sé para qué lo pregunto! —Aomine continuó. La sonrisa de sus labios se había ensanchado y su voz era más grave de lo normal, un poco áspera— Lo estás pidiendo a gritos… con tu cuerpo, con tu olor…

Tragó duro, sintiendo que enmudecía de pronto, incapaz de darle la respuesta que quería al moreno. Éste sin embargo, no se detuvo a esperar por algo que para él era más que obvio y colando las manos por la pretina de su jeans, lo tiró abruptamente hacia abajo, sin tomar en cuenta sus quejas al rasparse la delicada piel con la áspera tela del pantalón en el repentino jalón; y en sólo segundos se vio completamente desnudo frente a él.

—Ya sé que hueles como los Dioses, pero… ¿Cuál será tu sabor? —al tiempo que hablaba, Aomine volvía a gatear por el sillón rumbo a la entrepierna del rubio.

Bajó la cabeza y engulló toda la longitud de su miembro, mientras que con ambas manos, le sostenía con fuerza de las caderas, para inmovilizarlo. Primero, le llenó de saliva la carne endurecida del pene, facilitando así todo movimiento posterior, para después bajar con lentitud, apretando los labios con fuerza, con la sola intensión de sacarle uno y mil gemidos al rubio… cosa que logró por completo.

Kise se sentía más que turbado por las sensaciones, estaba sobrepasado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello y dejando que sus labios liberaran sin pudor alguno los gemidos de placer que incontrolablemente le producía el moreno. Sus manos bajaron hasta enredarse entre las hebras azulinas, pero Aomine se las tomó con fuerza y las inmovilizó con las suyas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¡Quédate quieto! —ordenó con voz firme. Para hablar, sacó el pene de su boca haciendo que el rubio soltara un quejido de reclamo— No tienes permitido tocarme —cuando volvió a succionar su pene, lo hizo con total lentitud, acariciando la cabeza con su lengua hasta llegar a la base con sus labios.

La fuerza que aplicaba Aomine en el agarre de sus muñecas era demasiado fuerte, le enrojecía la delicada piel y le hacía sentir dolor, pero éste era eclipsado por completo por la exquisita y cálida sensación de ser succionado por él. Lo sentía tragarlo por completo, con ansias y premura, apretando los labios sobre su carne más sensible; su traviesa lengua dibujaba lentos círculos alrededor de la cabeza del pene y de vez en cuando acariciaba el pequeño orificio de la punta, captando las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal. Sus piernas tendían a cerrarse de manera instintiva, apretando los hombros de Aomine cuando la succión era demasiado fuerte, pero inmediatamente se relajaban y volvían a abrirse para él.

Estaba completamente sobrepasado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó su cabeza caer por el descansabrazos, dándole a Aomine sólo la visión de su largo y níveo cuello estirado. Sus delicadas facciones se retorcieron en una mueca de placer y su boca no paraba de gemir con suavidad. Sabía que pronto iba a alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo.

—… sí… más… por favor… delicioso… —su boca liberaba balbuceos sin sentido porque su razón había sido reemplazada por completo por el deseo.

Acabó en medio de un gemido bajo y ronco, desgarrado desde lo más profundo de su garganta y a los segundos, la boca de Aomine fue inundaba por el sabor dulce de su esencia.

Aomine se separó de su cuerpo para poder mirarle la cara, pero no tragó el semen que permanecía aún en su boca, en vez de eso, le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, sólo estirando los labios como respuesta al turbio pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Se movió entre sus piernas y ayudándose con las manos, se las abrió, dejando al descubierto su entrada, donde dejó caer aquel cálido líquido desde su boca, y usando su propio semen como lubricante introdujo un dedo en su interior.

—Delicioso… —el moreno se relamió los labios, degustando el sabor de su semen, y recorrió toda la extensión de su grueso dedo por la estrecha abertura de Ryota.

El dedo de Aomine hurgueteaba en su interior mientras que su mirada azulina lo estudiaba con detención, parecía buscar algo en su cuerpo y en su rostro, algo que encontró al momento en que él exhaló un gemido fuerte y repentino, que más parecía un grito, al sentirse tocado en un punto abrumador en su interior.

—¡Ahí está! —Ryota sintió como los labios del moreno que descansaban sobre su pecho, se estiraban formando una sonrisa amplia— ¿Te gusta cómo te toco? —y luego de decir esto, su dedo volvió a rozarse con ese punto que le causaba estremecimiento y lo hizo retorcerse del más puro placer— ¡Claro que te gusta!

—¡No! No puedo aguantarlo más —Kise negó con la cabeza, con el cuerpo aún convulsionando. Su voz había sido una total súplica, pues nunca había sentido tal cantidad de placer… era tanto que se le hacía insoportable.

Se sentía tan perdido en las deliciosas sensaciones que no fue absolutamente consciente del momento en que Aomine adhirió otro dedo al movimiento, y sólo lo supo cuando ambos dedos hicieron tijeras en su interior, estirando su carne al máximo. Gimió grave y se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos en un gesto de impotencia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un vano intento por acallar los sonidos eróticos que salían de su boca.

—¡No hagas eso! —Aomine volvió a ordenarle con voz ronca— Deja de ocultarte.

Pero aunque se lo ordenara, él no atinó a moverse en lo absoluto, su cuerpo ya no obedecía a sus órdenes, sino que sólo seguía sus propios mandatos y el gemido de placer que salía de su boca se transformó en uno de angustia en el momento en que Aomine sacó ambos dedos de su interior y se incorporó de rodillas sobre el sillón. Inicialmente creyó que se trataba de una venganza por desobedecerlo, así que se quitó las manos del rostro presuroso y alzó la cabeza, sólo para ver la intensa mirada azul fija en sus ojos.

Aomine se sacó la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba, descubriendo su glorioso torso bronceado y musculoso; lentamente se bajó la parte delantera del short y el bóxer, sacando con su mano derecha su enorme virilidad. Su sonrisa burlona fue más amplia de lo normal cuando sus ojos astutos se posaron en los orbes dorados que lo veían impresionados, y usó restos del semen de Kise para humedecerse la mano y con ella se preparó a sí mismo, lubricándose el pene. Las rápidas y fuertes palmadas sobre su miembro resonaban con morbo en los oídos de Kise, y pronto lograron su objetivo; humedecerlo y alzarlo al máximo, dejándolo listo para la penetración.

Ryota estaba tan ensimismado viendo la sensualidad de aquella acción, que no supo lo que pretendía el moreno hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Éste, tomándolo de la cintura, lo volteó con rapidez, tumbándolo boca abajo sobre el sillón, y aprisionándolo ahí con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, pues le puso una mano sobre la nuca para inmovilizarlo; y sin previo aviso, deslizó toda su hombría en su interior.

El grito de dolor que salió de su garganta se ahogó en el suave raso gris del sillón, el mismo material en que sus dedos se incrustaron para tratar de hacer más soportable la sensación de ser atravesado por el moreno. Aomine no había esperado a que se acostumbrara, se dedicaba a penetrarlo con movimientos cortos y parejos, enterrando los dedos con fuerza sobre la suave piel de su nuca. Sólo quitó su mano de aquel lugar cuando estuvo seguro que el rubio no se movería, y afirmándose con ambas palmas abiertas a cada costado de su cuerpo, se inclinó hasta enterrar la nariz en su cabello dorado, aspirando su olor, como si esta acción le diera el aire que necesitaba para continuar con la demencial arremetida sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

—Aominecchi… quiero verte —Kise pidió con voz suplicante, dudando de si el moreno le cumpliría aquel deseo.

Y para su sorpresa, Aomine salió abruptamente de su interior y lo tomó con firmeza de la cintura, alzando su cuerpo sólo con la impresionante fuerza de sus brazos. En una serie de movimientos rápidos y precisos, Aomine se encargó de girarlo y acomodarlo sobre él, sentándolo a horcajadas sobre su miembro.

Se dejó caer con lentitud, empalándose a sí mismo. Sintió el movimiento como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta; su ano fue atravesado por la gruesa y dura carne de Aomine, y ésta se deslizó por todo su interior, rozándolo con exquisito dolor. Se sostuvo de los hombros del moreno y se impulsó con las piernas para comenzar a moverse, lento en un inicio, para pasar después al ritmo rápido que le exigía su propio cuerpo. Aomine lo sostenía de las caderas para marcar el ritmo de los movimientos, con la vista hacia abajo, fija en su miembro que era estimulado por el roce suave de ambos vientres.

—Muévete Kise —una nueva orden de Aomine, que permanecía sentado estático en el sillón— Quiero ver cómo te entregas placer a ti mismo.

Lo miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver el brillo de un hambre voraz en medio de la profundidad azul de sus irises y sus caderas obedecieron la orden al instante, moviéndose con lentitud, pero con profundidad. Una lenta ola de calor nació en la parte baja de su vientre y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndole la espalda e instalándose profunda entre sus piernas. Movió las caderas cambiando el ángulo, dando de lleno con su punto G.

Ahora que había encontrado el lugar que le brindaba aquella sensación explosiva, tenía todas las herramientas para cumplir la orden de Aomine, e inició un ritmo enloquecedoramente rápido mientras dejaba caer la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Te dije que no hagas eso! —el moreno despegó una de las manos que le sostenía la cadera y la usó para alzarle el rostro, afirmándolo por el mentón— Te quiero así, justo donde pueda ver la cara que pones cuando te corres —sus ojos se encontraron y Kise vio un brillo de perversidad en la mirada azul.

Pero a pesar de la interrupción, sus caderas continuaron con el movimiento de vaivén que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer, y ahora sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de él, pues sabía que cada gemido que salía de su boca, que cada gesto de placer que tatuaba su cara, era estudiado detenidamente por el moreno. Cuando sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo y una corriente eléctrica le recorría la piel, supo que iba a acabar y enterró los dedos en los hombros morenos que le servían de sostén, preparándose para encontrar el momento cúlmine.

—Aún no —Aomine le presionó el pene con fuerza, conteniendo su orgasmo, y sin ninguna consideración lo levantó, separándose de él y dejándolo caer de espaldas en el sillón, donde su cuerpo se retorcía entre el dolor y la impotencia.

Creía que se iba a poner a llorar por la frustración de la que era preso, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más, fue levantado nuevamente por Aomine que lo tomó desde el frente, obligándolo a pasarle las piernas por la cintura y los brazos por el cuello para sostenerse. Soltó un par de jadeos en el breve trayecto hasta su pieza al sentir de cerca el varonil olor del otro, y un quejido cuando fue soltado con brusquedad sobre la cama con el peso del moreno aplastándolo.

La cama crujió con el peso de ambos dejándose caer, y por un segundo creyó que ésta se rompería, pero pronto se encontró disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de sentir el peso del cuerpo de Aomine sobre el suyo. Éste le alzó una pierna y volvió a deslizar su miembro en su interior, como aún permanecía húmedo, la penetración ahora fue mucho más fácil y de un solo movimiento se instaló profundo en sus entrañas.

Su cuerpo se retorció en la cama, adecuándose a la sensación de ser llenado otra vez por el moreno. Su espalda se arqueó y ambos vientres se rozaron, provocando que el contacto desparramara rayos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Le pasó uno de los brazos por los hombros y se sostuvo con fuerza de su espalda, alzando la cabeza para esconderla en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Aominecchi… yo… soy sólo tuyo —susurró contra su oído aun cuando tenía claro que el otro no se lo había preguntado y que lo más probable era que tampoco le importara—. Soy tuyo para que me tomes cuando quieras.

—¡I… Idiota! —Aomine pareció descolocarse frente a esta declaración, porque detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo. Y aún en medio del contacto tan íntimo en que se encontraban, desvió el rostro para evitar que el rubio notara el leve rubor que turbó sus mejillas— ¿Acaso crees que dejaría que fueras de alguien más?

—¿Aominecchi? —el tinte de duda de su voz fue acallado cuando el moreno bajó el rostro hasta su boca, uniéndose con él en el sutil contacto de un beso… El primero y único que le había dado hasta el momento.

Si sentir la penetración del moreno ya era bueno, sentirlo en su interior ahora mientras lo besaba con total cuidado y delicadeza era simplemente un sueño; se empujó contra el miembro de Aomine, introduciendo todo el grueso pene en su interior, a la vez había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por los labios que recorrían los suyos, por su lengua que delineaba y se adentraba en su boca, y por el sabor adictivo de su saliva. Y ese beso tan suave de parte de Aomine, le causó un estremecimiento; era un beso que era a la vez tierno y hambriento.

El moreno continuó embistiéndolo, deslizándose una y otra vez dentro suyo hasta que fue el momento de ambos de llegar al orgasmo. Esta vez pudo liberarse completamente, ensuciando sus vientres con el blancuzco y espeso líquido unos instantes antes de que el fuerte apretón de sus entrañas hiciera que Aomine lo llenara con su semilla, gruñendo bajo sobre sus labios, aun negándose a romper el contacto del beso.

Y el beso continuó, aun cuando sus respiraciones agitadas clamaban por aire, cada una de las bocas se encargó de oxigenar a la otra hasta que el alterado ritmo de sus corazones se normalizó. Y aun ahí, Aomine continuó besándolo, largo y tendido; tan largo, que parecía ser que éste era un beso que llevaba esperando por demasiado tiempo.

Aomine se separó de su boca con lentitud, casi con reticencia, para mirarlo a la cara y hablarle, sin salir aún de su interior.

—Quiero que recuerdes las palabras que acabas de decir Kise, porque son tu sentencia de muerte —pronunció con voz llena de autoridad, mirando fijamente los enormes orbes dorados del rubio.

—Sólo tuyo —repitió sin una pisca de duda, autocondenándose voluntariamente—. Ahora y siempre.

.

.

.

_A todos los que lo leyeron, muchas gracias. _

_Besos!_


End file.
